


i'm so in my head

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pining Harry of sorts uni au</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pintsandguitars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsandguitars/gifts).



> written for the prompt:  
> Can I have a pining!, player-esque harry who is keeps flirting with Niall and dropping hints but Niall thinks that just Harry is just a flirt and that it doesn't mean anything special when harry is actually head over heels for him? Anything other plot points can be completely up to you, I just really like this dynamic. Thank you!! xx
> 
> And i kinda strayed away from the prompt a bit... i hope you still like it
> 
>  
> 
> thank u to my beta arwa youre the best

“You’re drooling,” Zayn comments, snapping Harry out of his trance.

“Huh?”

“Niall’s gonna feel your love boner all the way over here calm down,” Zayn says pointing to Niall on the other side of the library at the check out.

“Love boner? Zayn, fuck off. I’m just.. admiring,”

“Whatever you want to call it,” Zayn snickers.

Harry rolls his eyes and looks back to Niall. Zayn fakes wiping drool off Harry’s chin making him giggle.

Harry is supposed to be studying, he didn’t expect Niall to be here which has ruined all of his plans.

“Why don’t you just go talk to him?” Zayn asks.

“I will at my own time,”

“Which is never,” Zayn sighs.

Harry looks back over to smile and lets a small smile make its way on to his face. Niall looks over in Harry’s direction and widens his eyes. Harry’s smile gets bigger and he waves at him. Niall raises his eyebrows and has a confused look on his face but he waves back at Harry nonetheless. Niall turns away and gets back to doing whatever he is doing on the computer while Harry gets back to his book.

“You’re so fucked,” Zayn laughs.

XXX

To Harry, Niall is perfect. He’s got the most lovely smile, beautiful face, and beautiful hair. He’s got the best laugh, just hearing it can make anyone’s mood chirp up. He’s just so happy. He glows whenever he smiles and he never seems to be in a sour mood.

Harry on the other hand, has got a bit of a reputation. He’s known to use people for his own good, then toss them aside. He’s also a bit of a flirt when he wants to get his way.

But for Niall, Harry’s taken a liking to him since he first saw him in the first semester of Government.He was a blushing mess because he was late, and Harry was endeared from the start. Harry’s never really spoken him, no not at all. Niall knows Harry’s reputation, though. He was once flirting with him on a drunken night, but Niall shut him down, and left him in his drunken stupor. Harry might’ve let it slip that he’s been trying to get Niall in his bed since that fateful day, but that’s between him and Niall. That’s not the case for Harry though, just sleeping with him. He wants to take him out on dates, kiss him good morning, goodbye, hello, and goodnight. He just wishes Niall would believe him.

XXX

Harry lays in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He sighs and runs his hands down his face and look over at the clock.

11:34 PM

He tosses and turns but he can’t get his mind settled. He keeps thinking about Niall. He can’t him out of his head.

He pulls the comforter over his head and closes his eyes tight. Hoping sleep will take over soon.

It doesn’t.

He then throws the covers off himself and the bed, slips on a shirt and shorts and makes his way out to the lounge.

He yawns and scratches his neck and sit down in a chair near a pool table, tilts his back and closes his eyes for a moment. He looks over on the far side of the lounge and sees someone else is in here. He can see that their face is lit up by their computer, but that’s all he can make out of it. It’s so quiet in the lounge Harry feels like he needs to fill the void with anything. He coughs trying to get the person on the other side of the room to look up. They make no move so Harry does it again and louder and he still gets no response. He groans quietly this time and walks over to where the only other person is. When he gets close enough, the blonde hair is unmissable. It’s Niall.

Harry starts to smile to himself and stands right in front of Niall. He hasn’t noticed him yet, he’s too engrossed in his typing.

“Hey, Niall,” Harry says, voice scratchy.

Niall flicks his eyes up briefly and looks back to the laptop. “Hey,” he says shortly.

“What are you doing out here?” he asks.

“Could ask you the same,” he says.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Harry replies.

“You’re a uni student and you’re going to bed before 1?” Niall laughs.

“Hey!” Harry says defensively and crosses his arms. Niall’s looking up at him with a playful look in his eyes. “You never answered my question. Why are you out here?”

“My roommate kicked me out,” Niall shrugs.

“He still at it? How long have you been out here?”

“Eh, about an hour and a half, I went back to check a while ago and-” He stops and shrugs again.

“Oohh,” Harry says. Niall smiles at Harry high pitched ‘ooo’. It makes Harry’s heart soar. He goes in for the kill again.

“What’dya say we go back to mine and take your roommates ideas huh?”

Niall’s smile falls off his face and frowns. Harry’s pretty sure he’s never seen and expression change that fast before.

“I said no already, Harry. I’m- I’m not like that,” Niall says.

“Come on, Niall,” Harry whines. “you know you want to,”

“No, I don’t” Niall replies.

“”’No, I don’t’” Harry badly imitates.

Harry pretty sure he can see steam coming out of Niall ears at this moment.

“Go back to your own fucking dorm and let me work, Harry,” he says calmly.

“Okay,” Harry says. “Sorry for bothering you,”

“Thanks, now bye Harry,”  

XXX

“Why don’t you just do the normal thing and ask him out?” Zayn asked him the following morning after Harry told him of his night.

“It’s not that easy Zayn. I’m trying to be charming,” Harry said.

“Charming? Harry how old are you?” Zayn laughed.

“Shut up,” Harry whined and threw on his backpack. “I’m going to class bye Zayn,”

XXX

Harry slides in his seat next to Niall during their Calc lecture. Niall keeps looking forward even though the teacher isn’t there, acting like Harry isn’t right next to him.

Harry sighs dramatically, hoping to get a response out of Niall. He doesn’t bat an eye. Harry looks over that Niall and he’s still facing forward, looking all around the room.

“Niall-” Harry starts, only to be cut of by the teacher coming into the room, starting the lecture. Harry rolls his eyes and puts his head in his hand and starts twirling his pencil.

“Psst,” Harry whispers over to Niall. No response.

“PSSt,” Harry tries a little louder this time.

“WHat?!” Niall finally looks over at Harry.

Harry freezes. He doesn't really have anything to say. But he plays it off, loving to mess with the blonde.

“Hi,”

Niall sets his jaw and looks back to the professor. “Leave me alone,” he scoffs.

Harry’s smile fades away and his previous bored expression makes its way back on his face.

XXX

After the lecture, Harry makes his way to follow Niall. He stays a bit behind him, wanting to sneak up on him.

They’re now in the square with Harry trailing behind. Harry jogs up to Niall, trying not to make any noise, and wraps his arms around his shoulders, startling him.

Niall seems to have jumped 3 feet in the air and Harry can feel his pulse racing under him.

Niall turns his head sharply and meets Harry’s eyes.

“What the fuck was that for?” he asks. He harshly shoves Harry’s arms off him and crosses his arms.

Harry shrugs and smirks. “Just felt like it,”

Niall once again rolls his eyes and trudges off.

XXX

Harry continues teasing Niall like this for weeks. He hopes Niall will catch on and see that this is Harry’s poor attempt at flirting. So far he’s been unsuccessful. Harry’s starting to realize that maybe this is a bit too much. That he probably wouldn’t like it if someone kept doing this to him. So, Harry decides. He should apologize.

XXX

Harry tries to get to the Calc lecture as early as he can so he can catch Niall as soon as he comes in. He wants to this over with, and fast. His nerves are starting to get to him. WHy isn’t this as easy as all the teasing he was put Niall through? Harry thinks. Why, why, why, why.

As soon as Harry sees Niall walk through the door, he sits up immediately and waits for him to come up to his seat.

“Hey, Niall?”

“”What,” Niall says, monotonous, sitting in his seat.

“I want to apologize. For what I’ve been doing to you these past weeks. It was uncalled for and childish.” he says.

Niall looks like he ponders Harry’s apology for a moment before he sighs and look at Harry.

“I accept your apology,” Niall says.

Harry beams and tries to side-hug Niall. Niall slightly leans away whenever Harry puts his arms around him but Harry just holds him closer.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” he says into Niall’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall mutters, pulling Harry’s arms off him.

Harry rubs his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger and looks over at Niall again. Niall can feel Harry’s eyes on him so he turns around to look at him.

“Yes?” Niall asks.

“Well,I was wondering…” Harry begins only to once again be cut of by his most favorite professor.

He’ll ask him after class, Harry thinks.

Niall bolts out after the class and Harry doesn’t get his chance.

XXX

After Harry’s apology, Niall and Harry become somewhat friends. Whenever Harry goes to Beanz when Niall is working, they have a chat like they’re friends, in class they chat like old mates. It still feels off though. Harry can’t get the thought of Niall out of his mind.

And of course, Harry still teases him. They’re somewhat friends now, can’t he do that to his sorta friend?

XXX

Harry sees Niall sitting at bench in the courtyard reading. He smirks and makes his way over to Niall.

“Hey, Niall,” Harry starts.

Niall folds the page in his books and looks up at Harry

“Uh.. hi?” Niall says confused. “Harry, what’s got you here?”

“Nothing really. May I sit?” Harry asks, pointing next to Niall.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Niall says and he moved his backpack out of the way.

Harry gladly takes a seat and looks over at Niall and smiles.

“So what are you reading?”

“Oh uh,” Niall faces the cover towards Harry and continues, “Catcher In the Rye. I thought it’d be a nice read.”

Harry’s never even heard of that book. He tries to play along like he knows what the fuck he’s talking about.

“Oh yeah! I just love how he,” Harry clenches his and breathes out harshly, “catches all that fucking rye,”  in all seriousness.

Niall finally looks up atHarry and he starts to bite his lip to contain his smile before he bursts out laughing and it’s the most beautiful things Harry’s ever heard. Harry starts to join in, though he’s confused why he is laughing, his laugh is infectious. Niall starts laughing so hard that it brings tears to his eyes.

“Have,” Niall starts as he calms down, letting a few giggles slip in, “you even read this book? Or even heard of it?”

Fuck. “No, I haven’t,” Harry admits. “I thought I’d try and impress you, and have something to talk with you about,” he says sheepishly.

“Oh,” Niall says quietly. He looks down at his shoes and Harry sees a blush starting to stain Niall’s cheeks.

“So” Harry begins, “will you go on a date with me?”

A small smile makes its way on to Niall’s face. “Yes. Yes I will,”

XXX

When Harry gets back to his room, he lets out a whoop and plops on his bed.

After a few moments Harry doesn’t know what to do for this date. He honestly didn’t think he would get this far. He told Niall to meet him at Harry’s dorm at 7:00. It’s 5:00 and Harry is a nervous wreck.

After 30 minutes of looking through Google for date ideas, he feels as if though a lightbulb goes off in his head.

Perfect he thinks.

XXX

Harry hears a knock on his door at 6:55 and rushes to get up. Niall is stood outside his door in a blue jacket and a light gray jumper underneath.

“Hey, Harry,” he grins.

“Hey, Niall. Could you wait right here for a moment? We’re not staying here for the date, I gotta get something,”

Niall smiles and nods and stands patiently by the doorway. Harry picks up a basket and a blanket from his bed and meets Niall by the door.

“Ready?” Harry asks.

“‘Course,” Niall replies.

Harry and Niall walk side by side out to the parking lot until they get to Harry’s car. Harry puts the stuff in the back while Niall waits by his side. Niall goes to open the door once Harry’s done but Harry stops him.

“Let me,” Harry pipes, opening the door for Niall.

“What a gentleman,” Niall giggles. Harry bows and Niall guffaws and Harry joins in.

Harry closes the door and gets in the driver’s side. Niall still shaking slightly with small giggles when the car is put into drive.

“So…,” Niall starts. “Where are we goin’? And what’s the blanket and basket for?”

“You’ll see Ni,” the nickname slips out of Harry’s mouth without preamble. “It’s a surprise,”

“Hm,” Niall hums. “whatever you say.”

The drive is mostly small talk about their days, singing along to the radio, and an awkward but also not awkward silence.

They drive for about 10 minutes until Harry pulls in front of a small nature park. Harry gets out first, runs to the other side of the car to let Niall out, and grabs the stuff.

“Oh!” Niall says suddenly. “It’s a picnic isn’t it?” he asks, eyes bright.

“You got me,” Harry joked.

Since it’s almost 7, almost 7:30, there’s hardly anyone. They’ve almost got the park to themselves.

Harry walks Niall up to a field where he spreads out the blanket and sets the basket down. He sits and motions Niall to sit next to him.

Harry’s hands start to clam up from Niall’s close proximity but he swallows down any of his doubts.

Harry opens the basket and takes out two bottles of Pepsi and two plates first. He once one of each to Niall before continuing. He gets out two sandwiches made himself,  and an assortment of fruits and finally a bag of chips.

Harry places a sandwich on his and Niall’s plates and dishes out the fruits and the chips.

Harry can feel Niall’s body heat from where Niall is pressed up against side, just their hips touching. Harry can feel Niall’s eyes on him when he’s dishing out the food.

For the first bit, they eat their food in silence until Niall breaks it. “Thank you for taking me on this date. I needed it,”

Harry looks over at Niall and only gets out a short ‘huh?’, then Niall continues.

“I haven’t been on a nice date since high school,” he sighs. Niall then makes eye contact with Harry. “Thank you,” he smiles.

Harry is taken aback by this. Harry should be the one whose thanking Niall, for finally agreeing to go on a date with him, after all the shit Harry’s done. For being a good friend. For being him.

“No,” Harry says.”no,thank you,” he assures after Niall gives him a bewildered look.

“I guess both of us are thankful,” Niall giggles.

“I guess so,” Harry agrees.

“Why a picnic?” Niall suddenly asks.

“What’d you mean?”

“As a date, why did you choose a picnic?”

Harry thinks for a moment. “I thought, it’d be,well.. charming,”

“Charming?” Niall laughs. “does anyone our age say ‘charming?’”

“I do,” Harry mutters.

Niall wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder and rubs up and down. Niall then rest his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“You’re so cute,” he breathes out.

Harry feels his cheeks up. “Stop it,”

“Okay then, you’re not cute,” Niall jokes.

Harry lets out a strangled squawk and pushes Niall off him so now Niall is laying on his back. Niall is laughing his head off it seems while Harry is crossing his arms across his chest.

“I was just joking! You’re cute,” Niall says again.

“Good,” Harry replies, laying down next to Niall.

XXX

Harry brings Niall back to his dorm room after the date.

Harry cups Niall face in his hand and he leans in, giving Niall enough time to back away, and presses his lips against Niall’s. Niall stills for a moment before he kisses Harry back and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry moves one hand off Niall’s face and to his waist, bringing him closer so that their bodies are flat against each other.

After a few moments if just their lips pressing against each other, Niall lets out a small sigh and detaches his lips from Harry’s. Harry keeps his eyes closed. Niall rest his forehead against Harry’s and breathes in. The kiss is short and sweet just like Niall. Harry finally opens his eyes and sees Niall looking at him already.

Niall steps back and into his dorm.  “Thank you for that date,” he smiles.

“’Course,” Harry replies. “would you like to do that again?”

“Yeah,” Niall says, still breathless from their kiss. “I’d like that,”

“I’ll call you,” Harry says and he leans in and presses one final peck to Niall’s lips. “Goodbye, Nial,”

“Bye Harry. I’ll call you” Niall shoots him a smile and closes his door.

.XXX

Niall and Harry keep themselves steady, going on small dates like this almost every other night. Always ending with Niall soft voice saying, “I’ll call you”          

Harry doesn’t think his life could get any better than it is right now. He thinks he’s falling in love with this boy. And he’s ready to be caught.

XXXX

Niall doesn’t get the chance to call Harry because Harry shows up at the library fist. There’s hardly anyone in the library when he goes in.  He steps up to the front and and Niall asks, “Hey, Harry! May help with anything?”

“Hi, Niall. Not at the moment,” Niall looks at Harry and raises his eyebrows.

“Then why are you,” Niall start, only to be interrupted by Harry.

“You know about that party on Friday? I was wanting to know if you knew about it,” Harry asks.

“Yeah, why?”

“Are you going?”

“Um,” Niall pauses. “Wasn’t planning on it,”

“You should,” Harry tells him. He leans forward and flicks a strand of Niall’s fringe off his forehead “and with me,”

“Well, um, like a date?” Niall smiles.

“Like a date,” Harry assures.

“Of course I’ll go with you Harry,” Niall blushes.

“See you,” Harry winks at Niall and walks out the doors.

XXX

The bass is pumping out in Harry’s ears when he walks in, he feels his chest pound with every beat. There are no lights and Harry can just make out some bodies of the goers.

Harry finds a couch to sit on and he gets out his phone to try and find where Niall is.

where r u? i’m on a couch by myself :(

After about 10 minutes Harry’s about to get up and go find Niall himself but then Harry feels a body plop next to his and he looks over to see Niall.

“Hey, Harry” Niall breathes.

“Hey,” Harry smiles. “Ready for drinks?”

“Hmm,” Niall ponders.

“Do you want to dance?” Niall asks.

Niall and Harry make their way to the makeshift dance floor and Niall turns around so that Niall’s back is facing Harry and he pushes up against his chest.

Niall tilts his head back as far as he can can talks to Harry jaw. “Is this how we’re supposed to do it?” He grabs Harry’s arms and wraps them around his stomach.

“I think so,” Harry giggles.

Niall laughs into Harry’s jaw and starts to move his hips, making Harry follow his movements, having very little success. Harry doesn’t know why, but this is so funny to him. Niall’s little laughs aren’t helping Harry at all, they’re only adding to his problem. Niall tries to grind against Harry but Harry jean button gets caught on one of Niall belt loops and he gets stuck. He reaches behind to get it off but he ends up elbowing Harry in the stomach.

Before he knows it, both him and Niall are bent over laughing. When they calm down Niall steps to the side and puts his arm around Harry.

“So...drinks?” Niall giggles.

XXX

“You gonna take me upstairs?” Niall whispers in his ear after what seems like Harry’s 50th shot. Niall shifts his head slightly and kisses Harry’s cheek.

Harry shudders before replying. “You want that?” he goes for sexy but he’s guesses it comes out a slurred mess.

Niall laughs lightly in his ear. Niall drags a finger down Harry’s jawline. “What do you think?”

When they gets to Harry’s room Harry goes for the bed while Niall watches him plop on the bed with his back resting on the headboard from the middle of the floor. Niall raises his eyebrow at Harry from across the room and smirks.

“Well?” Niall asks. “You gonna come over here and get me or am I gonna come over there?”

“You. Over here,” Harry slurs, patting his lap.

Harry leans back on his hands as Niall straddles Harry’s lap. Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and leans down. They lock eyes briefly before Harry leans up and locks their lips together.

“Hhmm,” Niall hums into the kiss.

He brings his hands into Harry’s hair and pulls making Harry groan. Harry puts his arms around Niall’s waist to bring him closer and he shimmies down the bed so he his on his back with Niall following. Niall groans and sucks Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth. Their lips separate for the briefest of moments before connecting again.

Harry puts his hands under Niall’s bum and squeezes, making him groan into the kiss. Harry detaches his lips from Niall’s and starts to kiss down his neck. He starts to pull Niall shirt up as Niall runs his hands down Harry’s chest.

“Fuck,” Harry groans. “been waiting to get you in bed, all I’ve wanted..”

As soon as the words leave Harry’s mouth Niall abruptly gets off Harry and stands up.

“That’s all you wanted from me wasn’t it? This entire time?” Niall scolds him.

Harry sits up. “Niall, no-”

“I was right!” He yells. Niall starts to back away and his back hits the door. “I knew you just wanted me as another notch on your bedpost. I knew-”

Harry stands up and tries to grab on to Niall arms but Niall keeps shaking him off.

“Niall! Stop moving and let me talk,”

“No. Fuck you. You never meant all the things you said,”

Harry once more attempts to grab on to Niall’s shoulder only his hand to be smacked by Niall.

“Don’t touch me you dick,” he spits. “Fuck you,” and with that he bolts out of the room.

Harry follows him yelling after him. “Niall stop running! Let me speak!” he must look odd chasing after Niall to the party going but he couldn’t care less. He needs Niall to know that’s not what he’s about, for him. The alcohol in Harry’s system is blurring his movements.

Niall open the door and stops in the doorway of the dorm quad and turns around to look at Harry. Harry stops dead in his tracks at the staircase when he sees Niall’s watery eyes and Harry can tell Niall is trying to hold himself together. Him not wanting Harry to see him cry.. He feels his heart drop to his stomach. He wants nothing more than to gather Niall in his arms and hug him for all eternity but he knows he can’t. Not now. He doesn’t want to burn the already broken bridge he’s just made with him.

Harry tires stepping forward to try and explain, but Niall only backs out the door.

“I hope you’re happy,” Niall gets out, and with that he’s gone.

The music is still booming loud in Harry’s ears and all he wants to do is yell until his voice gives out and he’s only left by himself. He goes back up to his room, sits on his bed and buries his head in his hands and lets his own tears flow.

“Shit,”

XXX

When Harry wakes up, his head feels like it’s going to explode. When he remembers what went down with Niall last night he feels sick to his stomach and he’s filled with dread and regret. He lets himself calm down for a few moments before he faces Zayn so he won’t cry on the spot.

When he goes downstairs to get some Aleve to calm his pounding head, he finds Zayn sitting on the counter sipping a cup of coffee.

“So,” Zayn raises his eyebrows a few times. “how’d it go with Niall? Is he upstairs?”

Harry feels his stomach pool with dread for the second time this morning and his throat starts to close up. Apparently, he still isn’t calmed down.

“He left,” is all Harry says before reaching into the cabinet to get his pills.

“Did he have class? Did he stay the night?” Zayn keeps pestering.

“No and no. Now drop it,” Harry says.

“No,” Zayn protests. “talk to me,”

Harry sits at the table and puts his head in his hands. Zayn brings him a cup of water for his Aleve and sits down next to him and he rubs his back. “Take your time Harry,” Zayn tells him quietly.

After a moment Harry takes his pills, downs all the water and tells Zayn of what  happened. The dancing, the drinks, and him telling Niall all he wanted was to fuck him.

“Why’d you say that, Harry?” Zayn asks.

“I don’t know Zayn, my mind talks mad shit when I ingest too much alcohol I guess,” Harry says.

Zayn laughs. “True, dude. You’ve got to fix this, Harry,” he says seriously.

“What do I do?” Harry asks.

“That’s for you to figure out,” Zayn tells him and gets up.

“So you’re gonna leave me at that line like a shitty rom-com scene?” Harry laughs and turns around to look at Zayn.

Zayn stops and turns around. “Your life is kinda like a shitty rom-com right now isn’t it?” Zayn then says and walks out of the kitchen.

“That’s even worse!” Harry yells to him.

Zayn yells back something he can’t decipher and Harry runs his mind with way to apologize to Niall.

Flowers? Nah, too boring.

Money? He doesn’t think Niall is a gold digger but everyone likes money don’t they?

He decides he shouldn’t anything extravagant. He should just be plain and simple.

XXX

He shows up to Niall’s work again to apologize. He’s knows what he’s doing is the bare bare minimum, but it’s the best he can come up with. Just to be frank and apologize.

He takes in a breath right when he gets to the door trying to collect him and his runaway thoughts before stepping through the threshold.

When he walks in he doesn’t see Niall in his usual spot by the coffee maker or by the register. He walks up to the girl standing and and speaks for the first time since he talked to Zayn the previous day.

“Is a boy named Niall working by chance today?” he asks, his voice scratchy.

“Niall Horan?” she asks.

Harry can only nod.

“No, I’m sorry. He called in for the week off. I don’t know why,”

“Oh, um,” Harry stutters. “thank you. Goodbye,” Harry says and he leaves the shop at that.

XXX

He tries going to Niall dorm next. He knows he’s going to have little to no success here, but he’s going to try.

His palms are sweaty and his hands are shaking even he makes his way over to Niall’s door. He can feel his heartbeat in his chest as he waits for an answer. Any kind of sign.

After waiting a moment he can hear shuffling and what he can make it as Niall’s voice and a door shutting. After another moment, the door opens and Niall’s roommate Liam is on the other side of the door. Liam opens the door with a frown, and if frowns could deep any deeper, that’s what would be on Liam’s face. His brows are furrowed and his lips are turned down as far as they can go without looking like a baby.

“What?” he asks harshly.

Harry takes a slight step back at the force of Liam’s voice and starts to stutter.

“Well, I was just, wondering, if, uh, Niall was here?” he squeaks out.

“You can’t see him,” is all Liam says.

Harry’s about to respond when Liam starts talking again.

“What made you think coming over here was a good idea? Huh?” Liam rants. Harry’s about to try talking again, only for Liam to start up again.

“You didn’t do this to him once, or twice, you did it three times! Three! And I have no idea why he thought so good of you to trust you again after what you’ve been pulling,” Liam tells him.

“Can I speak?” Harry says after a silent moment.

“Go ahead, even though it’s not worth my time,” Liam crosses his arms and leans on the door frame.

“There is no excuse for what I said to him” he says sincerely. “but I need him to know that those are not my intentions,”

“You had your shot,” Liam says. “twice. And you blew it,” and at that he closes the door in Harry’s face.

XXX

Harry’s got an idea, but it’s a little far fetched. He knew at first he was going to stay simple but that idea went out the window when Liam closed the door in his face. Or more so, was crushed in the door frame.

He’s got Niall schedule down, and Liam’s as well from watching them leave and enter their dorms. He knows what night Liam goes over to his girlfriend’s, and the nights Niall is kicked out of the room.

He tried going up to him on one of those nights but once Niall saw him, he grabbed his laptop and bolted back to his room, not caring what he was going to see.

Tonight, is the night, Harry thinks. He’s got the song picked out, he’s got his speech ready, he’s ready. Only if his anxiety doesn’t get to him first.

Liam’s gone tonight, he saw him leave the dorm from the lobby and he was carrying an over night bag. Harry acts distracted with his phone when Liam walks by.

Harry stays in his seat for a few minutes, not wanting Niall to think he was just waiting for Liam to leave. When that’s exactly what he’s doing.

Harry brings his small speaker and his phone and stands by the door and takes a deep breath before pressing play.

In Your Eyes starts playing and Harry can’t help but laugh at himself. He knows that whole floor is getting pissed at him but he couldn’t have a care in the world. When Harry hears the lock turning on the door he lifts up his arms and puts the tiny speaker over his head.

Niall opens the door and an unreadable expression is on his face. He looks up and makes eye contact with Harry before raising his eyebrows. After a moment Niall starts laughing, and Harry hopes he’s going to turn him away or ask him to come in, his arms are getting sore.

“Come in,” Niall giggles. He steps forward and pulls on Harry shirt. Harry rolls his shoulders and follows, stumbling behind Niall.

Harry stops in the middle of his room and waits for Niall to say something, anything.

“You can turn that off now,” he says lightly.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Harry fumbles and turns it off.

“You’re an idiot,” Harry was expecting that.

“I would lecture you about trust, but Liam’s done that already,” he continues.

Harry nods and keeps his head down.

He hears Niall take a deep breath before he continues. “I want to give you another chance,” he sighs. “I want to trust you I do, I just. You made me feel like shit, like a was scum or something,” Niall tells him walking back and forth in front of where Harry is standing.

Harry feels his heart drop to his stomach and it starts to fill with dread once again.

“Say something,” Niall tells him.

“Niall,” he croaks. he steps forward and puts his hands on Niall’s shoulders, stopping him. Niall looks up and Harry sees a gleam in his eyes he can’t make out. “I want you to know that that wasn’t me talking, I know that’s a shit excuse to say, but please trust me,”

“I want to,” Niall says softly. “And I think I can, with time.”

“I’ll do anything,” he tells him, eyes bright.

“Will you wait? Give me time to trust you,” he asks, voice small.

“Of course!” Harry says a little too excited, making Niall laugh. “I’ll wait forever if I have to,”

“Woah slow down, you don’t have to wait that long,” Niall laughs, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist in a  hug. They stand there, just hugging, holding each other tight like they are meant to be.

They just... fit.

They unwrap themselves from each other and Harry rubs his thumb under Niall’s cheek bone and Niall leans into the touch. They look at each other and share a small smile. A smile just for each other, and with that curse of Niall’s lips, Harry knows they’re going to be okay. He knows that what he feels right now isn't love. But he knows he will love Niall one day, he can feel it in his bones. And he knows that one day Niall will love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading :D


End file.
